


Overwatch Drabbles

by SXH1417



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: This is where I'm going to post my drabbles for Overwatch. They will mainly involve Zenyatta.





	1. B.O.B. Sees a Pretty Omnic

He was pretty. That much was obvious from the minute he laid eyes on him. Ever since this little monk stepped in Ashe’s way, Bob couldn’t tear his eyes away. His shoulders were lax, and his voice hummed softly. And his laugh! It _chimed_ , just like the windchimes Ashe’s mother loved so much.

Bob stood behind his ward, not really listening to what she was saying. Ashe had dragged them all here to retrieve some sort of cargo. They were going to steal it, really. It turned out to be a trap by Overwatch. Now, this pretty omnic was asking to talk, and Bob was ready to show him that he’d listen all day if asked to.

Ashe wasn’t having any of it. She didn’t want to talk at all. She just wanted the cargo. Bob would normally back her up but…

The pretty omnic laughed again.

Ashe looked very angry. She was close to throwing a tantrum. She pulled out her rifle, aiming it at the pretty omnic. Bob snatched the gun out of her hands and handed it to one of her other omnics.

“Bob?!” Ashe shrieked as she was thrown over his shoulder.

He didn’t listen at all. He tipped his hat to the omnic before motioning for him to lead the way. Overwatch wanted to talk to Ashe. As long as Bob made her, she would listen. And Bob would listen to the pretty omnic, so long as they tolerated him.


	2. A Friendly Gathering

It was the first official celebration all the members of Overwatch and the former members of Blackwatch could attend. They were celebrating a lot of different occasions. They were celebrating a lot of different occasions, Jack’s engagement, Mei’s birthday, Gabriel’s recovery, Genji’s successful mission, and Angela’s medical breakthrough. Everyone managed to make it, even Zenyatta.

Jack was grilling with Torbjörn. Genji and Hanzo were telling Lena, Hana, and Lucio stories from their childhood. Zenyatta was chatting with Angela and Ana. Others were milling about, chatting with others. Jesse somehow managed to get his hands on a fiddle, which stopped a lot of the chatter as he started playing a lively tune.

The song drew people to the grass to dance and others to clap. Ashe picked up another fiddle and started paying with Jesse. Reinhardt was always up to dance and happily tugged people along. Ana even joined in, pulling Angela to join. Genji gave his brother an encouraging shove toward the group. Zenyatta followed slowly, hesitant at first. Reinhardt happily swept him up off his feet, literally. The omnic clung to him, his laugh chiming sharply as Reinhardt spun him around for a minute.

“Careful, Rein,” Jesse called. “Don’t break the poor fella.”

“You break him, and I will break you!” Angela piped up.

“That was one time!” Reinhardt protested, although his hold became significantly gentler on the omnic. He set the omnic to his feet. Zenyatta only chuckled, patting the other on his large shoulder.

“Stop it, all of you. It was only my wrist, nothing to really tease about,” he said in a chastising tone. “Now if you want to talk about the time he broke my-“

“Zenyatta! Innocent ears!” Reinhardt begged, his face flushing a brightly red. The omnic giggled, deciding not to mention that he was one of the youngest there.

Instead, he murmured to where only Reinhardt could hear him, “Perhaps we should find a place away from innocent ears.”

Reinhardt’s face burned hotter and could only sputter.


End file.
